Bupropion hydrochloride is a common antidepressant sold in immediate release, modified release, and extended release tablet forms. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,706 and 3,885,046. As with many pharmaceuticals, the stability of bupropion hydrochloride is affected by a number of factors including formulation microenvironments and storage conditions.
One formulation of bupropion hydrochloride is taught by Ruff et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,970 to prevent or inhibit degradation of bupropion hydrochloride using one of the stabilizers L-cysteine hydrochloride, glycine hydrochloride, malic acid, sodium metabisulfite, citric acid, tartaric acid and L-cystine dihydrochloride.